


[Podfic] cultivating in themselves something

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Gay Feelings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, imaginary threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofcultivating in themselves something, written by thingswithwings.Author's Summary:Patrick shrugs with one shoulder. “I just―it’s a nice fantasy. I thought you might like to play with it.”“And the fantasy is . . . ?” David lets his hands roam over Patrick’s sides and back, stroking slowly.“Hot, repressed gay guy comes into the store,” Patrick says, beginning the scene.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose/fantasy imaginary third guy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] cultivating in themselves something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 34:13

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+cultivating+in+themselves+something.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (16.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8b3rrq20ykyyejs/%255BSchitt%2527s_Creek%255D_cultivating_in_themselves_something.mp3/file)  
[M4B (13.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nakoweflovsffax/%255BSchitt%2527s_Creek%255D_cultivating_in_themselves_something.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (16.0 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+cultivating+in+themselves+something.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (13.6 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+cultivating+in+themselves+something.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE, exmanhater! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Special thank you to thingswithwings who, when I still had grand plans for recording a bunch of Schitt's Creek podfic for ITPE, kindly gave me an _excellent_ rec list... that I read and did not record from because life happened. But it lead me to this absolutely wonderful fic. I _had_ to make the time to sneak it in before the deadline. You're (simply?) the best! I hope you like it too. ❤


End file.
